Remember Us
by JamaicanQueen
Summary: Annie is released from Oakhaven with a new guy on her arm. She's starting over fresh. Now healthy and cured, but HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE WOMAN SCORNED. What happens when she has to choose between two who she's in love with? There are more surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JR smiled wistfully toward the distance where AJ was playing on the beach. He was glad that his son was happy and safe. He intended to keep it that way. Even if it meant that Marissa is back in his life. But, he had to do it for AJ. Sacrificing his own happiness proved that he wasn't selfish. AJ came running up to him.

AJ: "Dad, can we get some ice cream?"

JR bent down to his level.

JR: "Sure, buddy. Also, your mom is going to be joining us. Would you like that?"

AJ: "Yeah!"

JR: "Alright. Just grab your shoes and let's go."

JR and AJ reached an ice cream shop called Doris. They went inside to find Marissa sitting at a booth, waiting for them.

Marissa: "Hey, you two! Took you guys long enough. Did you guys have fun?"

AJ: "Yeah, mommy. We went swimming and collected sea shells for you."

JR set down a small black pouch in front of Marissa. She opened it to see colorful shells in different designs. Marissa took on in her hand. She admired the beauty of it. She looked at AJ.

Marissa:"It's beautiful, sweetie."

JR: "Not as beautiful as you."

Marissa blushed.

All three of them were laughing and talking about good times. The day couldn't get any better. JR watched the interaction between AJ and Marissa. This is what's best. There was no time to dwell on the past or what could have been. His mind began to drift toward a certain brunette who still haunted his dreams. He missed here so terribly. He had a picture of her tucked n his drawer of his nightstand. Every night he would look at the picture and trace the features. Her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, and hair. Then, he would stare at the woman who captured his heart and soul.

JR shook his head. He had to get his mind out of the clouds and focus on what was important. AJ. He couldn't force to let anymore distractions get in the way of what matters.

_Little did he know his world was about to turn upside down in that moment._


	2. Chapter 2

Annie walked along a sidewalk with hunger for ice cream. Her best friend Smith had a well-tanned muscles arm around her shoulders. Annie met Smith at Oakhaven. He was a big time photographer and musician. But, when he lost his wife and child in a fire... he went mad. When they met, everything clicked between them. They were always there for each other. Both individuals had no blood relatives. They kept each other company.  
>When the day came for both of them to be released, Annie felt so liberated. She was glad to have Smith by her side.<p>

Smith: "So, how's the bun in the oven?"

Smith laid a hand on Annie's stomach. Already a bump was showing. Annie giggled.

Annie: "The baby is doing just fine."

Smith enjoyed taking care of Annie He knew that they were friends, even though he did have deep feelings for her. He wanted to tell Annie of his affections, but he knew very well he couldn't do that. Annie wanted to start her life fresh. Also, she's 6 months pregnant. Ready to give birth in 3 months. A relationship was out of the question. He respected Annie too much. He had never met such a strong, feisty, vivacious woman. When his wife and child died, he thought he would never come back from his dark place. Annie was the sunlight that lit the pathway for him. He hung on tight and he never let go.

When Annie's pregnancy was confirmed, an inside doctor covered it up really well. The doctor was the sister of his wife. She was doing a big favor for him. He owed her. Just one step at time. He would be there for Annie and her baby.

Annie thought she was going to end up alone. When she realized JR was the one who sent her to that wretched hell hole, she cursed his name. She vowed to make him pay. All the Chandlers. She wanted to punish him. The rest of Pine Valley will feel her wrath. They thought they could get rid her. How wrong they have been. The only thing good that JR had done for her was giving her this child.

At first, she didn't know whether she was really going insane. When the pregnancy was true, she clinged for that hope. Her baby is what helped her to get better. If she wanted a peaceful life with her child, she had to fight. She had to battle her demons. It was one long tough struggle. There were times that she wanted to give up. She wanted to crawl in the recess of her mind and be stuck there. But, Smith refused to let her. Smith always encouraged her to reach perfect health.

She did the same for him. They complete each other in every way. Now, look at where they are. Smith still had money left to restart his photographing business. He started to write music again. He wrote songs about his childhood to his family he once had to his time spent in Oakhaven to being released to starting over his life to Annie. He wanted to invest money into another business. Smith and Annie decided to co-own a business together. Now, they owned a popular growing nightclub and hotel. THE HAVEN AND THE OAK. Courtesy of Annie naming them. They became a powerful duo.

Annie's belly started to roar like a lion. This made Annie quicken her pace.

Smith: "Hey, slow down. The ice cream is not going anywhere."

Annie: "I just want vanilla ice cream with pickles and chocolate syrup."

Smith scrunched up his face.

Smith: "That may taste good to you, but that sounds completely disgusting."

Annie: "Don't knock it till you try it."

Smith: "Maybe one day I'll have the stomach for it, Little Miss Piggy."

Smith gave her the nickname since the start of her pregnancy. Just because she wolfed down six full plates of food.

Annie: "I wish you would stop calling me that."

Smith knew she secretly loved it.

They walked into an ice cream shop called _Doris_.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Smith: "Why don't we sit at one of the tables?"

They made their way to sit on the left side on the vicinity. Smith pulled out a chair for Annie like a perfect gentlemen. A peppy waitress came to take their order. As the waitress took down orders, _unknowingly_ they didn't notice a certain family sitting on the other side of the room.

JR immediately felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was strange for him to feel this way. He shrugged off of this slow tingling crawling up his spine.

AJ: "I'm glad you and daddy are not fighting anymore."

Marissa laid a hand over JR's.

Marissa: "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

JR smiled.

JR: "We're a family now."

JR took a quarter out of his pocket.

JR : "Here's a quarter. Pick a song to play at the jukebox."

AJ: "Okay."

AJ took the quarter and rushed to the jukebox. JR turned his attention to Marissa.

JR: "I'm glad you agreed to join us."

Marissa: "Me too. I know things haven't been easy between us. But, it's good that we've gotten past that."

JR: "I feel the same way."

They were silent for a moment. Then, Marissa lean in towards JR. JR mimicked her action. Their lips were a few inches away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annie was in absolute heaven. The delicious ice cream sundae with pickles slid down her throat nicely. Smith was watching her all the while.

Annie: "What?"

Smith shook his head.

Smith: "You like your dessert, Little Miss Piggy?"

Annie rolled her eyes.

Annie: "Again with the nickname. Give me a quarter. I want to change this song."

Smith: "As you wish, milady."

Annie giggled and got up from the table. Smith sighed as she walked away. Right now, all he wanted to do was kiss her full lips. Her pregnancy brought a healthy glow to her face and skin. Her curves filled out more. Annie wore black jeans with matching boots. A red form-fitting maturnity blouse that concealed her belly. Her hair was cut to a daring and edgy hairstyle. She said she wanted something different. So, she chose a hairstyle from Rihanna in a music video -"Shut up and drive." It fit her nicely. For a mother to be, Annie was quite a knockout. Even men were attracted to her like moths to the flames.

Time. It's going to take time.

Annie felt giddy all over. Maybe it was the sugar high. When Smith stared at her, she felt her heart skip a beat. His intense blue eyes stared right through her soul. A wave of hot desire ran through her body. She almost imagined him covered in whip cream in _certain_ areas and licking it off him.

_Bad Annie! This is her best friend she was thinking about! Damn hormones!_

No matter how she wanted to, she had to fix herself straight, she going to have a child, and get her revenge. A relationship would have to wait. As she made her way to the jukebox, her feet stopped short. She never felt her heart drop so low. Her vision focused on one thing and one thing only...

Annie whispered: "JR?"


End file.
